


Virus

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choices, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Padawan Obi-Wan, Poor Obi-Wan, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission on Obi-Wan's home planet, Qui-Gon Jinn falls very ill. But he is not the only one, whose life is in danger. Obi-Wan has to make a choice that will decide between life and death... Part 22 of 'The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Star Wars and its characters do not belong to me. I just lend them and play with them and then... well, I wish I could keep them! :)
> 
> Every mistake is my own.
> 
> DOBAC-Virus = Deadly (for) Offworlder, Blood And Corpuscle - Virus (Not one of my brightest ideas, but well.. XD)

Virus  
  


Obi-Wan was sitting silently on the soft bed he had been given. He and his Master had been sent on the little green planet Stewjon, Obi-Wan’s home planet, to investigate curious occurrences. Unfortunately Qui-Gon had caught an extremely rare virus that only affected those, whose origin was not on Stewjon. The resident’s of the planet had developed a natural immunity against the so called DOBAC-Virus and normally offworlders were administered with a special medicament that kept the virus – should the offworlder get into contact with it, which alone was highly unlikely – at bay and made the body produce antibodies, which are able to eliminate the virus completely.

Somehow Qui-Gon had not been given the treatment and apparently the Jedi Master hadn’t known about the virus, but then again, only few offworlders did. Obi-Wan had tried to ask his Master, but the taller man had assured him that ever necessary preparation had been made and ever the obedient Padawan, the ginger haired boy had believed his Master and not asked again.

 

Should the virus infect a body without the ability to make the necessary antibodies, the virus glued itself to the blood corpuscle. The minerals that were transported in the blood, would be absorbed by the foreign body and used to reproduce. The virus would spread, which inevitably would lead to a undersupplying of the transported minerals. Therefore organs would suffer from the lack of fresh oxygen, especially the brain. Further the viral cultures eventually would stick together and therefore block the blood streams and cause a stroke or even cardiac failure. The virus also produces a certain toxin once it settled into the organs and starting from a certain concentration, the toxin kept the body and its antibodies busy. The countering of the toxin caused the infested to develop a high fever and often an unsettled stomach.

 

Fortunately there IS a way to cure the infested. A COMPLETE blood purification would be necessary. In the best case, the donator has his or her origin on Stewjon and therefore the needed antibodies in his system. The receiver’s body would be able to copy the needed information to produce antibodies itself. From then on, the healers could do nothing more than to wait and see what results could be achieved. If the virus was detected soon enough, no permanent damage was done and it could be completely banished from the patient’s body, if not, the patient could still live a certain amount of time until the virus would take its toll on the body.

Qui-Gon was still in a stage where a blood purification would help. The healers had some of his blood type, not enough for a complete purification since Qui-Gon’s blood type was rare, but Obi-Wan could help out. He and his Master shared the same blood type and normally Obi-Wan wouldn’t hesitate, but the problem was that Qui-Gon was not the only one who had caught the deadly virus.

The other person was about the same age as Qui-Gon and even though Obi-Wan had never really met him until this mission, he owed this man his life, for the other patient was no one else then Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan’s biological father.

 

The young Jedi had been extremely startled when his own father had caught the virus. He knew that the man was originally an offworlder, but the young Kenobi had thought that his father had made some kind of preparations, like getting injected synthetic antibodies, but apparently he hadn’t. The worst part however was that Obi-Wan had seemingly inherited his blood type from his father and there simply wasn’t enough blood to cure BOTH ill men and once the virus set to work, the time was short.

 

The Padawan learner hid his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to save both, his Master AND his father, but he couldn’t. The healers had told him that there was no other way and not enough time to get enough blood to help both. Therefore the choice between life and death was his. The choice between his Master and his father’s life was Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan’s alone.

He stubbornly blinked away the tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes. Crying wouldn’t help anybody now, he needed to figure out what to do. The boy had tried everything to come up with an answer. He had meditated, but the Force had only told him what he already knew, that the choice was his and his alone.

He sighed shakily and thought back to the brief talk he had with the ill men.

 

_It had been a great shock when first Obi-Wan’s normally strong and proud Master suddenly collapsed during important negotiations. Immediately healers had been called and not a moment later, the older Kenobi had also collapsed. Both of the men had been brought to the next hospital, where they were fully examined. The news of the rare and deadly virus had been an even greater shock to the teenager, who had been pacing the waiting room until one of the healers had informed him._

_The leading healer had lead him to her office and swiftly explained the situation and only after he had assured her that he understood everything, had Obi-Wan been allowed to go and see the ill men. He had promised that he would make a decision and shouldn’t he be able to, the healers should just take his blood and give it to the man with the biggest chance of survival. He had even signed this statement._

_When Obi-Wan had entered the room where Qui-Gon and Ben rested, he was greeted by the monotone beeping of monitors and the sight of two feverish men. Both of them were seemingly asleep and Obi-Wan’s feet were instinctively moving towards his Master’s bedside, when a small voice called out to him._

_“Obi-Wan... son.” Almost immediately Obi-Wan had turned towards the source and sat down at his father’s side. The man’s glassy eyes had looked up at him and a small smile graced his features. “The healers have told me what happened... and that you are the only hope.”_

_“Apparently...” Obi-Wan had whispered back, so that he wouldn’t disturb his resting Master._

_The man’s grin had widened and Obi-Wan was forcefully pulled down so that their faces were only inches apart, “Of course you’ll consider your choice wisely and I have no doubt that you will make the right choice. Blood is thicker than water after all.”_

_Obi-Wan had forced himself to stay calm and to not let any emotion show on his face, “You should rest.”_

_Before the older man could reply anything else, Obi-Wan had sent him into the land of dreams with a simple sleeping suggestion. He then had stood back up from the bed and walked over to the other man’s side._

_Qui-Gon was still sleeping peacefully and Obi-Wan didn’t want to disturb his rest, therefore he took a chair and sat himself down, between the two men and waited patiently._

_Eventually the older Jedi had groaned in pain and stirred and immediately Obi-Wan was at his side._

_“Master?” he asked hesitantly._

_Another groan and the tall man blinked his eyes open. Feverish blue eyes met blue-green ones and a small smile appeared on the older features, “Padawan.”_

_The teenager hesitantly returned the smile. “Don’t move, Master!”, he said when the man began to push himself up, “You should rest.”_

_Qui-Gon chuckled, “I will Padawan, but I can’t stay like this any longer.”_

_Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. He knew his Master was not particularly fond of sleeping on his back, he rather liked to sleep on his side. He also snored way less when he did not sleep on his back._

_When the Master had found a comfortable position to lie in, Obi-Wan opened his mouth again, “Master, have you been informed about your condition?”_

_Midnight blue eyes immediately saddened, “Yes and it doesn’t look to well now, does it?” He sighed and motioned for his companion to come closer. Of course the ginger haired teenager immediately complied and Qui-Gon gently grabbed the back of the boy’s head and pulled him close enough to leave a soothing kiss on his forehead. “I am truly sorry Obi-Wan. Had I paid more attention to your question and to this planet’s history, this could have been avoided,” another sigh, “You shouldn’t be in such a position.”_

_The younger male had rested his forehead on the slightly damp one of his Master, before pushing a few strands of hair out of the older man’s face. “What’s done is done... I just wish I’d knew what I had to do.”_

_Qui-Gon smiled sympathetically at his Padawan, “I fear that this is your decision to make, my young apprentice and yours alone. I cannot tell you what you are supposed to do, nor anybody else. Just know that, whatever you will choose, I am very proud of you, for I know that you will follow the will of the Force.”_

_Obi-Wan had merely nodded as far as their current position allowed it, with his eyes shut tightly and body trembling with withheld sobbing. Qui-Gon had pulled slightly back then, his hand moving from the back of his Padawan’s head, to the boy’s cheek and Obi-Wan immediately leaned into the comforting touch. A brief touch of lips on the teenager’s cheek and then the Jedi Master spoke up, “Oh little one... my brave Sith-Killer,” Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched at the sound of his old nickname, “don’t cry. Nothing is lost yet.”_

_Again the teenager only nodded, but after a moment, he regained his balance back and was rewarded with a proud smile._

_“You should rest Master,” he repeated._

_Qui-Gon’s head fell back onto the pillow, yet his hand remained on his Padawan’s cheek, “I wish it were so easy Padawan... my body aches and is bone-tired, yet my mind is fully awake.”_

_“I see,” this was another of the symptoms of the DOBAC-Virus. The infested would feel week, but at the same time he was plagued by insomnia. “Do you want me to sing for you?”_

_Midnight blue eyes brightened, “Please.”_

_Obi-Wan grabbed his Master’s taller hand in his smaller ones and straightened while he thought on what he should sing. He knew Qui-Gon loved calm and emotional songs, especially when Obi-Wan sung. At least that is what the older male had once said to a highly embarrassed Padawan, who had been caught singing under the shower. Qui-Gon had just found it amusing._

_Eventually the teenager settled for an old lullaby. It was one of the few things he remembered from the first month of his life. His mother used to sing this lullaby to him and Obi-Wan just knew that Qui-Gon would like it._

_As soon as the first tone sounded, the older Jedi had closed his eyes and relaxed his body, completely succumbing to the sweet melody that floated through the room and it didn’t take long until he also succumbed to the darkness of sleep._

_When Obi-Wan ended the lullaby, he noticed that his Master was asleep soundly and he gently put the hand he was still holding onto the mattress. He quickly covered the tall man with the blanket and was about to exit the room to get fresh air, when his father’s voice caught his attention again._

_“Is this noise finally over?”_

_The teenager forced himself to stay calm, “Yes father.”_

_“Good, can’t sleep with that much noise.” Obi-Wan was about to say that his insomnia was probably not due to the lullaby and that Qui-Gon was soundly asleep, when the older Kenobi opened his mouth again, “Who was singing anyway?”_

_“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan lied._

_The older male huffed, “Whoever it is, once I am fully healed, I will teach him how it is truly done!”_

_“You can sing?” Obi-Wan’s curiosity was spiked._

_“Of course I can. Probably the best singer in the whole galaxy and it would be a real shame if my talent was lost.”_

_Obi-Wan grimaced and shook his head before sending another, much stronger, sleep suggestion his father’s way. He sighed and then turned back to look at Qui-Gon. The teenager hesitated, but eventually leaned down to place a kiss on the older male’s bearded cheek, which earned him a small grumbling from the Master. Chuckling Obi-Wan finally left the room._

And now the ginger haired boy was still sitting in his assigned quarters and pondered about the same thing. Every time he thought he had come to a decision, another argument popped up and his mind was once again send whirling. He owed Ben Kenobi his life, but he also owned Qui-Gon Jinn all the time and teaching the older male had offered.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his musings, when his comm. suddenly started to beep. Confused he looked at the electronic device, surely it would not be the Jedi Council again, right? But then again, they HAD already called four or so times to ask for news. Obi-Wan shook his head and stood up to answer the call, there was just one way to find out.

 

Upon accepting the call, the young Jedi was greeted by the sight of a beautiful smiling woman, with blue-green eyes and red hair.

“Mother?” Obi-Wan asked stunned, not quite believing his eyes.

The woman chuckled and it sounded sweet and welcome to Obi-Wan’s ears. “Hello there, sweet heart. I have heard that you were on the planet and since you haven’t visited your poor old mother yet, I decided to call.”

Obi-Wan’s smile immediately fell when he remembered why he hadn’t visited his mother and brother just yet, “I’m sorry mom, but something happened and I had no time...”

“Tell me about it.”

The teenager quickly reported everything that had happened to the listening woman, who nodded her head once he was finished, “I don’t know what to do, mom!”

“Oh sweet heart, I fear that is something I cannot help you with, but,” Obi-Wan looked at her hopefully, “I could give you some advice.”

“Everything would be appreciated mother.”

She smiled and nodded, “Well, first of all you should understand that you owe NEITHER of them anything. They did what they did and nothing else.”

“Mom is right,” another voice sounded and a moment later, a male who looked a lot like an older version of Obi-Wan appeared. The only real difference was that he had black hair, like their father.

“Owen!”

“Hey there little brother, want to hear my advice too?” Obi-Wan nodded, “Know, that blood is NOT thicker than water. That I think YOU should STOP thinking and listen to your heart. It already knows the answer you are seeking, believe me.”

“You really think so?”

Owen winked, “Trust your big brother.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan nodded, “I think I understand what you mean.”

“We will call you later again, alright?”

“Yes mom and thanks again.”

“Every time, sweet heart.”

The call ended. Obi-Wan’s mother had gotten divorced from his father a long time ago, shortly after he was born to be exact. She had once told the ginger haired Jedi that she just couldn’t bear to live with this man anymore and she had used a few rather vulgar words to describe him.  

The ginger haired teenager took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was shutting off his mind and listened to what his feelings said and after a few moments, Obi-Wan finally knew what he had to do.

“I am going to save my father, my REAL father!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Qui-Gon awoke, he felt funny and the bed of Ben Kenobi was not there. The Jedi Master took a deep breath, so Obi-Wan HAD made a decision and even though it hurt to know that it was not him who was chosen, he was still very proud. Speaking of the boy, the teenager was currently resting on a chair next to Qui-Gon’s bed with his head on his arms and arms lying on Qui-Gon’s mattress. He was rather pale around the nose, undoubtedly from the blood loss.

Suddenly the door to his room was opened and one of the healers stepped in. She gave the Jedi Master a friendly smile, “I see you are awake. I am happy to inform you, that the procedure went well and without any complications, you should be on your feet again in no time.”

The long haired man blinked and his brain was slowly trying to figure out what the woman had said, “Excuse me, but... what?”

The young blonde healer chuckled, “The operation went well. Your body fully accepted your Padawan’s blood and it already started to fight off the virus.”

“I see...”

She nodded, “I will leave you to your rest then, the both of you definitely deserve it. If there is anything, do not hesitate to call me.” With that she left again.

The Jedi Master was alone again with the sleeping teenager and he was still trying to figure out what the woman had just said. So Obi-Wan HAD chosen HIM and not his father, but why in the galaxy would he do such a thing? The Force knows that Qui-Gon would not have chosen himself. He simply had made too many mistakes, especially with Obi-Wan, yet...

Just at this moment, the smaller male started to stir.

“Little one...” sleepy blue-green eyes landed on Qui-Gon.

“Hello,” and the older Jedi couldn’t help himself, but to reach out to his Padawan and draw the boy next to him on the small bed, before he tightly embraced him.

 

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly wide awake as his Master’s body started to slightly tremble and when a sob escaped the older male.

“Qui-Gon shook his head and his embrace tightened. “Why?” he choked out, “Why did you choose me? He is your father...”

“Yes he is, my biological father to be exact, but YOU are my real father.” Qui-Gon was sure that his heart broke into a million pieces because of this statement.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into ginger hair and allowed his tears to fall. He had not only thanked his child for all he had done, but also the Force for granting such a brilliant and pure light.

Eventually the older male’s tears dried up, but Master and Padawan, father and son were still resting on the small bed. Obi-Wan’s head rested on Qui-Gon’s arm and the older Jedi combed through red locks, all the while allowing Obi-Wan to play with his own hair. Suddenly the serenity was broken by a crash and the sound of something braking and then somebody shouted. “Where is he? I will kill that damn traitor! Traitor of his own blood!”

Obi-Wan winced and slowly sat up, gazing at the closed door and listening to the sounds. Qui-Gon got up as well, with way more effort and the help from his Padawan.

“The final stage...” the boy mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“The virus’ final stage. The toxin starts to affect the brain. Whatever is bothering the infected person the most, will come to the surface. The fever and hallucinations worsen the anger until the person is trapped in his rage.”

Qui-Gon hummed in thought, “Curious, what a single and small organism can do.”

“It’s only for its own good. The body produces adrenaline when in rage and the blood is pumped quicker through the body. The virus gets transported as well and can spread further or glue itself on a certain point and completely blockade the artery.”

“A terrible death if you ask me.”

Obi-Wan exhaled, “I am not sure how much the infected truly registers once he is in the final stage. It is only a matter of hours then, maybe even only minutes...”

A hum was Qui-Gon’s only reply, but suddenly two strong arms wrapped around the smaller male and he was pulled down. Qui-Gon was lying on his back now, with Obi-Wan’s head resting on his chest. Maybe he was not very fond of this position, but at least Obi-Wan was comfortable like this. As if reading the older male’s thoughts, the teenager reached up to kiss the bearded chin.

“Love you, father.”

“And I love you, my son.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate it, if you left a few comments and tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
